


The Adventure of A New World

by novarose122001



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Alien Invasion, Aliens, Backstory, EXPLAIN, Giant Robots, Giants, Horror, Kidnapping, Mystery, Rescue, Safekeeping, Science Fiction, Soft Vore, Vore, non-fatal, regurgitation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: Aliens took over the world and started extincting the race with no chance of stopping.Until a new race of aliens appeared suddenly and started fighting against the monsters, wanting to protect humanity from extinction.Would they fight with them, or would they fight against each other?
Kudos: 4





	1. An Alien Encounter

In an empty room of a vacant building, a man was sitting in the room’s corner, all curled up against it to make himself seem small.

He had his hands covering his head and darted his eyes around nervously, looking terrified about what was about to happen to his room.

He has fair skin, with long jet-black hair and sky blue eye color.

The man wore a pair of half-frame black glasses, a short-sleeved white shirt with a long-sleeved dark gray hoodie, black jeans, and black shoes.

Things have not been like themselves for a  _ very _ long time, and everything was crumbling all around.

It all started many months ago when he was a normal man and nothing horrible was happening in his life.

He was fresh out of college and looking forward to a bright future to start anew, perhaps start a family too after finding someone he likes.

But everything changed on a faithful day while he was searching through the newspapers for any jobs to take to help him take an apartment to live in.

The news came onto the TV, and he listened to the announcements with confusion as the woman explained that  _ alien  _ robots were attacking the northeast side of the United States.

At first, he scoffed at the thought of alien robots attacking the United States, believing that someone was making up news to scare everyone else to stir things up.

…Until the pictures and the videos were shown on the TV that scared him right down to the core.

Realistic robots marched around the United States in large numbers of groups, each towering over either forty, fifty, or sixty feet tall.

Each of them was covered in metal plates in different colors and looked like giant warriors with appearances of helmets, armor, and weapons.

Compared to the others, these ‘warriors’ had either wheels, jet exhausts, treads, and other vehicle parts on their ‘armor.’

Did these creatures copy off from the series  _ Transformers? _

He shook his head in disbelief at the pictures and videos of the monstrous creatures.

They looked  _ realistic,  _ as if they  _ were _ real, and had come to Earth to attack it.

A feeling in his stomach clenched at the thought of the people who took the pictures and videos.

They must have  _ died _ during the attacks and now are sending a worldwide warning to everyone.

But he shook his mind from the thought and tried going back to what he was doing, although hesitant to use vehicles to get to work.

So, he made plans in his mind to work with a bike to make himself comfortable, despite knowing that these types of creatures might be around.

But, through the weeks, he had no luck getting a job, and making things worse, his paranoia seemed to get to him, always flinching when a car horn honks.

Things even worsened with the war between the giant alien robots and the USA, where the weapons did nothing against the metal armor and the attacks.

He felt more and more anxious about what else might happen, worrying that one day, things would be in a nuclear blast.

His mind continued spinning out of control with all the hunted thoughts in his mind about the war, aliens, and other things that would snowball.

The lack of self-care seemed to slip out of his mind from all the stress, thinking, and worries, allowing his hair to grow out and wear the same clothes for weeks.

Soon,  _ more _ aliens appeared on Earth and continued attacking the army, and the cities, leaving destruction and death behind.

Guilt then grew inside him at the thoughts of the poor people being brutally killed by them, along with the soldiers who fought in the war.

Things spiraled when they began to head towards  _ Japan _ for the next attack after the USA dwindled from attacking the army.

That is when his fear took hold of his mind, deciding that it was a perfect time to ‘get the hell out’ of his home country.

He went to collect everything he had in the small apartment, packing the backpack as much as he could to survive through the panicked crowds.

But…  _ they arrived too early _ .

* * *

A sudden blast snapped him out of his thoughts, perking when he felt the ground tremble from underneath him.

It came miles away from where he was...  _ and was slowly heading towards his apartment. _

He has to get out of there.

Quickly standing up to his feet, he snatched his backpack up from the bed and opened the door promptly, stepping into the hallway.

Without slowing down or stopping, he sped down the hallway as fast as he could at full tilt down the emptiness, heading towards the exit.

Instead of heading towards the entrance, he immediately bolted towards the fire exit, not wasting a second on hesitation or slowing down.

Once he was close to the fire exit, he slammed the doors open and sped down the abandoned road as a large blast exploded away from where he was.

He sped faster after hearing the explosion and zipped down the road, wanting to find something or someone to help him get out of the situation.

Or better yet, find an airport to get to a different country to get out of Japan.

He turned around the corner of a building and headed down a different street, looking up at the signs to see he was heading in the right direction.

Suddenly, an earth-shaking  _ thud  _ rumbled in front of him, causing him to stumble from their running before instantly coming to a stop.

Standing in front of him… was a  _ giant alien robot. _

The giant alien robot somehow sees the small human in front of it and  _ smiles _ with an evil smile on its face.

Instantly, the human turned around and ran the other way as the giant alien robot started charging towards him, stomping its feet to crush him.

He ran and ran as fast as he could to get away from the giant alien robot before he became a bloody human splatter on the concrete ground, but tripped over a rock and fell on his front.

Pushing himself up from lying flat on the ground, he turned around to face the giant alien robot as he loomed over him before lifting a foot up to step on him.

He gave out a fearful scream and curled into a ball with his hands over his head on the ground.

He wanted all this to end quickly and just end his life already.

But… instead, a loud crash happened, and the shadow moved away from him with a painful roar.

It caused him to feel confused about what just happened at that last second of his near death.

Before he could move his arms down to look at what happened, a bang went through the air and caused him to uncurl from his ball.

He glanced over at the giant alien robot to see what was going on, only to be shocked to see that a smaller giant alien robot was fighting against it, blasting a blaster in its face.

Annoyed, the giant alien monster roared and swatted at the smaller alien robot as it flew away from its hand and charged, blasting it square in the face.

The face exploded and spewed oil everywhere, coating the surface of the abandoned buildings around it before collapsing backwards on the ground, landing with a metallic  _ thud _ .

He stared in pure shock after witnessing a giant alien robot itself fighting against another and successfully winning the fight, and… saved him from it!

His mind snapped back to reality when the robot landed on the ground, just a few feet away between him and the giant corpse.

The alien robot clicked its blaster and aimed directly towards the chest, charged the gun, and shot it, emitting a large hole in the middle as green goo exploded out from it.

Now  _ that _ caused him to panic.

At this rate, he  _ will _ be going to be killed by another robot who wanted him dead!

Before he could make a getaway, the giant alien robot perked after hearing some rocks clutter from his hands to scoot away from it before  _ turning around towards him. _

Instantly, he froze as he stared at the robot with frightened eyes, gawked at how… different this one was compared to the one that nearly killed him.

The robot towered over twenty-seven feet tall and wielding a blaster in his hand, which was large enough to be almost like a tank’s blaster.

The helmet was in the colors of red, gold, and black, as it had wings poking from the side pointed backwards and had a pair from the front.

The robot’s body structure was muscular but excellently fit with the same color scheme as the helmet and has wheels on the back of its biceps along with two on the back of its forelegs.

A pair of wings was on the back of the robot with turbulence jets hidden on its back.

Does this robot transform from jet form to vehicle form too?

Covering its mouth was a silver mouthplate before retracting into the sides of its helmet when it noticed him on the ground.

The face looked almost human, except the skin was in a metal color and the appearance of a male’s face.

Instantly, he snapped back into reality when he noticed that the robot’s mask disappeared and scrambled backwards.

He wanted to get away from this robot to not get killed by it or get himself blasted by its large blaster.

However, the giant alien robot glanced down at its blaster in its hand, seeing that it was scaring him.

So the side of its thigh opened, and it placed the blaster inside as it closed back up.

That confused him after it placed the blaster away, but his mind went back to the problem that was about to happen.

But the robot measly took a few steps closer to him and bent down to his height, reaching over to him with a massive hand.

He screamed when the hand wrapped around the middle of his body, gently pinning him in the center of the palm with the fingers wrapped around his form.

Once the hand was wrapped around him, the robot picked him up from the ground and stood up to its height as he winced and gripped the sides of the hand, feeling like he was on the verge of either puking or passing out.

But he did neither of them and only froze when he was at the robot’s full height, only at the chest of the massive being.

He stared at the robot’s eyes with worry after being picked up from the ground, wondering what the giant alien being would think to do with him.

Many thoughts ran through his mind about what types of cruel things the creature would do to him before hearing a blast further away from where they are.

The alien robot perked after hearing the blast noise and glanced over into the distance, watching as the building toppled over to the side from a being.

Another alien robot was coming!

He instantly began to squirm in the alien robot’s hand to get away from it and the monster that was coming before flinching when the robot’s hand lifted again.

Once the alien robot lifted him to its face, he winced at the thought of being tossed into the air but froze with fear when the creature  _ opened its mouth. _

The inside of the robot’s mouth was in a light smoky black color and an average human’s tongue with no uvula dangling at the back.

But the lining of the tongue and gullet was glowing in a crimson red color.

Surprisingly, the robot has  _ teeth  _ but was not yellow or looked horrible, but straight and in a pearly white color with healthiness, except for the pointed canines.

He panicked and squirmed more in the alien robot’s hand to get away from the mouth from being  _ eaten _ but was forced into its mouth.

The alien robot did not seem to mind as he panicked and screamed, kicking and squirming his body around to get out from his death.

It pushed his body more into his mouth as his shoulders went inside with his head, getting covered in clear saliva as dribbles dripped from the corner of its mouth.

When his head entered the gullet, it took a gulp and took his upper-half of his body into its throat, creating a bulge against its neck.

The giant alien robot then tipped its head back and gulped more and more, taking his body more into its gullet as it held his backpack in its hand that the human was carrying.

Soon, the human’s feet entered inside the robot’s mouth, and it closed around it with a gentle click of its teeth, swallowing one last time and sending the human into its stomach.

It coughed a little as the human squirmed down its throat while traveling through its neck before disappearing into its chest.

* * *

Inside, the human was screaming and crying while on his trip down the giant alien robot’s esophagus, the light from the lining surrounding him showing the way down.

He earlier heard loud pumping noises from the chest area, along with gentle swooshing that went in and out.

He remembered that it almost sounded like a  _ human’s heart and lungs. _

But he paid no attention to it as he continued struggling, trying to push the moving walls around him to stop his descent.

Suddenly, he felt pressure against his head after a few minutes passed and went through the ring, entering a spacious area.

Realizing what it was, he tried stopping himself from entering but failed as he collapsed on the bottom of the area, feeling it cushion underneath his weight.

He was forced to curl as the muscles pushed inside into the cushiony space, feeling it stretch as the last of him finally entered with him.

He was turned upright from being pushed into the squishy space, his back against the wall and forced to curl slightly.

His knees were up to the bottom of his chest and covered head to toe with saliva, soaking his body.

Once he was inside the space, he wiped some saliva away from his face with a hand shakily before his breathing hitched when realizing what he had entered.

It was the giant alien robot’s stomach, with the walls made of wires shaped precisely like the stomach itself, with the lining glowing in the same mouth’s color, and the walls are light smoky black too.

Strings of saliva dripped everywhere on the walls around him and covered him in the substance, too, soaking every part of his body.

A small pool of liquid sat at the bottom of his feet, and he panicked again, pushing the surrounding walls around him, feeling claustrophobic.

* * *

Outside, the giant alien robot placed a hand on its stomach area, feeling the human it had eaten squirmed inside frantically, creating small handprints and bulges against its stretchable metal skin.

It was bulging out slightly with the form of the human inside, but not enough to be awkwardly protruding from its body.

Another crash came from another building, and the giant alien robot perked after hearing and feeling the destruction and glanced over.

A creature that almost looked like the one it had killed earlier pushed a building over while emitting a loud and bellowing roar.

Instantly, the giant alien jumped away from the destruction of the building.

More appeared and continued with its partner’s spree, knocking buildings over and destroying things around as if they were in a playground.

Deciding that it is the perfect time to get out of the destroyed area, the giant alien robot jumped into the air and transformed into a jet, taking the form of a Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II.

The transformation seemed to hide its slightly bulging stomach as armor plates moved over it, gently squashing it to make a flat appearance.

After it transformed, the Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II sped off into the distance, dodging one of the attacks from one of the alien creatures when it noticed it taking off but went back to what it was doing.

* * *

Inside, the human continued squirming around his prison, worried about being stuck inside forever or worse, digested until there was nothing there.

Suddenly, he heard muffled crashing noises from the other side of the ‘flesh’ and armor, noticing that it was the sound of a building crashing.

The body suddenly jumped and caused him to be moved along with it.

He crashed into the wall in front of him after it landed on the ground with a  _ thump _ !

Before he could call out to the alien robot to ask what it was doing, he heard clicking noises, and suddenly, the surrounding walls tightened him slightly, forcing him to curl into a fetal position.

His knees were forced up to his collarbone and were squished between the walls as saliva dribbled over him.

After that, he felt the entire body take off into the air, hearing a blast noise, but everything stopped as he was stuck in a robot’s stomach.

* * *

Back outside, the Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II soared through the air, traveling away from Japan as buildings were knocked over and fires spread all around, covering the sky in dark smoke.

“⍙⊑⏃⏁ ⏚⏃⌇⏁⏃⍀⎅⌇…” a voice spoke, speaking in a different language. “⎅⟒⌇⏁⍀⍜⊬⟟⋏☌ ⟒⎐⟒⍀⊬⏁⊑⟟⋏☌ ⟟⋏ ⟟⏁⌇ ⌿⏃⏁⊑ ⏃⋏⎅ ⋏⍜⏁ ⟒⎐⟒⋏ ⌇⏁⍜⌿⌿⟟⋏☌ ⏁⍜ ⎅⍜⎍⏚⌰⟒-⏁⊑⟟⋏☍ ⏃⏚⍜⎍⏁ ⟟⏁⌇ ☊⊑⍜⟟☊⟒…”

The voice sounded like a male’s voice with a tone of disappointment and slight anger.

“⊑⋔⋔?” the voice then sounded confused when the giant alien robot felt movement from inside its stomach, noticing that it was coming from the human it recently ate. “⍜⊑, ⏁⊑⏃⏁ ⊑⎍⋔⏃⋏! ⍙⊑⟒⋏ ⟟ ☌⟒⏁ ⏁⍜ ⏁⊑⟒ ⏚⏃⌇⟒ ⏃⋏⎅ ⏁⍀⏃⋏⌇⎎⍜⍀⋔ ⟟⋏⏁⍜ ⋔⊬ ⍀⍜⏚⍜⏁ ⎎⍜⍀⋔, ⟟ ☊⏃⋏ ☊⏃⌰⋔ ⟟⏁ ⎅⍜⍙⋏ ⏃⋏⎅ ⌇⌿⟒⏃☍ ⏁⍜ ⟟⏁. …⊑⍜⌿⟒⎎⎍⌰⌰⊬…”

The voice continued speaking to itself for a moment after noticing the human and continued with its travel.

It flew across the sky and over the ocean water, heading further and further away from Japan.

* * *

Inside, the human stopped struggling to get some room from being crushed between the squishy walls but soon lost all hope of escaping and accepted his demise.

He heard the giant alien robot talk that caused him to perk, surprised that it knows how to speak.

But he could not understand what language it was speaking in.

He prayed to himself that he would make it out alive, and forced himself to curl slightly in a ball, and closed his eyes, holding onto one hope that all this would be a dream and would be a nightmare he would wake up to.


	2. Consolations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The giant alien robot soon came to a safe place, to have a conversation with someone he rescued...

The Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II sped through the air across the ocean, looking at each passing country with the destruction of the monsters destroying the cities and killing anything in its path.

Rather than stopping to kill each one of them from destroying more cities and killing any humans or creatures, it continued on its way and disappeared into the distance.

Soon, the Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II reached the center of the Pacific Ocean.

Once it reached the center of the Pacific Ocean, the Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II circled around.

It looked like it was waiting for something to happen.

The alien then turned the communications on, speaking through the radio in the same language as before, “⏁⊑⟟⌇ ⟟⌇ ⏃⍀⋔⏃⋏⟟, ☊⏃⌰⌰⟟⋏☌ ⏁⍜ ⏚⏃⌇⟒, ☊⍜⋔⟒ ⟟⋏ ⏚⏃⌇⟒.”

It paused after speaking through the radio before a response answered, “ _ ⏁⊑⟟⌇ ⟟⌇ ⏚⏃⌇⟒ ⏃⋏⎅ ⍙⟒ ⊑⟒⏃⍀ ⊬⍜⎍ ⌰⍜⎍⎅ ⏃⋏⎅ ☊⌰⟒⏃⍀. ⏚⟒ ⌿⍀⟒⌿⏃⍀⟒⎅ ⎎⍜⍀ ⏁⊑⟒ ⌰⏃⋏⎅⟟⋏☌ ⏚⍀⟟⎅☌⟒. _ ”

“⍀⍜⎅☌⟒⍀.” the Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II nodded.

In the middle of the ocean, an enormous gap opened from the surface, and water poured inside, revealing a large metal structure.

The Lockheed Martin hovered over the gap and transformed into robot form, entering inside with one hand on its bulging belly.

After the giant robot was inside after passing through the gap, the ceiling closed over it, emitting a metallic  _ thunk. _

The shutting sealed everything away from being revealed to others and enemies.

* * *

Inside the giant alien robot’s stomach, the human woke up to the sound of speaking, blinking a few times in the glowing darkness.

Shaking his head, he tried moving a hand up to place it on his temple but seemed to have difficulty moving it.

Slowly, he realized he was  _ still _ inside the robot’s stomach who had eaten him after rescuing him from being squished by another, all in  _ one piece. _

‘H-How?’ he stammered to himself as he glanced around at his surroundings. ‘How am I still alive? How long have I been asleep for?’

Suddenly, from the other side of the flesh and armor, he heard a loud click and large amounts of water being poured, confusing him as he glanced over to his back.

Without warning, the pressure against him was released as he felt movement from around him, being launched back against the wall behind him and covered in saliva again.

Groaning, he moved his slightly asleep arms up and wiped the saliva off from his face, shaking them off from his hands.

Despite not being digested, he did not like being stuck inside the robot’s stomach and getting himself covered in saliva all the time.

* * *

Outside, the giant alien robot landed feet first on the ground after the opening over it had closed, surrounded by others like him, except in different genders, colors, shapes, and forms.

Even the armor was different, too, with several vehicle forms, jet forms, and even tank forms.

“⏃⍀⋔⏃⋏⟟!” one of them spoke with a smile on their face. “⊑⍜⍙ ⏃⍀⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎅⍜⟟⋏☌ ⏚⎍⎅⎅⊬?”

A friend of the robot was painted black with a dark blue lining, with pointy antennas on each side of the helmet.

They also have large wings on their back with jet thrusters and were down to their friend’s neck.

“⟟’⋔ ⎅⍜⟟⋏☌ ⎎⟟⋏⟒, ☊⏃⌰⎍⋔.” the first robot answered while smiling as they placed an arm around their back.

Then, their friend noticed the slightly bulging midsection of their body and looked confused, as others seemed to gawk a little.

“⍙⊑⏃⏁ ⏁⊑⟒ ⊑⟒⌰⌰ ⊑⏃⌿⌿⟒⋏⟒⎅ ⏁⍜ ⊬⍜⎍⍀ ⌇⏁⍜⋔⏃☊⊑?” their friend exclaimed softly, placing a hand on it. “⎅⟟⎅ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎅⍀⟟⋏☍ ⏁⍜⍜ ⋔⎍☊⊑?”

Just as their friend placed their hand on it, the giant alien robot with the slightly bulging stomach blushed a light red color from the touch, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

The object inside squirmed from underneath their friend’s palm after gently bumping it, causing them to yelp in startlement and move their hand away instantly.

“⍙⊑⏃⏁ ⏁⊑⟒ ⊑⟒⌰⌰ ⍙⏃⌇ ⏁⊑⏃⏁?!” they exclaimed in shock, stepping backwards from their friend as others surrounded their friend with confusion. “⌇⍜⋔⟒⏁⊑⟟⋏☌ ⍙⏃⌇ ⋔⍜⎐⟟⋏☌ ⟟⋏⌇⟟⎅⟒ ⊬⍜⎍!”

The giant robot sighed as they placed their hand over the slightly squirming stomach, causing the moving object inside to stop moving.

“⟟’⌰⌰ ⟒⌖⌿⌰⏃⟟⋏ ⌰⏃⏁⟒⍀, ☊⏃⌰⎍⋔.” they sighed as they turned away slightly. “⎎⍜⍀ ⋏⍜⍙, ⏃⌰⌰ ⟟ ⋏⟒⟒⎅ ⟟⌇ ⌿⟒⏃☊⟒, ⏃⋏⎅ ⟟’⌰⌰ ⏚⟒ ⟟⋏ ⋔⊬ ⍜⎎⎎⟟☊⟒ ⎎⍜⍀ ⏁⊑⟒ ⋔⍜⋔⟒⋏⏁.”

With that, they exited from the room and entered a hallway, leaving his friend with confusion and suspicion.

* * *

Inside, the man was a little shaken up when the body landed on something before muffledly hearing voices from the other side of the flesh and armor.

They were all speaking in the same language as his captor, which indicated that there is  _ more like him. _

‘So aliens really  _ did  _ take over the world?’ He thought to himself with worry. ‘I hope I will not get probed or sliced open as an experiment.’

Suddenly, he felt a hand bump against his back that caused him to jolt before panicking and squirming around in the stomach, trying to get away from what was the feeling.

Just as he squirmed, the giant hand instantly removed from his back, and a shriek came from the other side, exclaiming and sounding startled from his movements.

‘They don’t like the feeling of me?’ he thought to himself, still squirming around from the lack of room.

Suddenly, the same hand landed on his back gently instead of bumping him, gently squishing him slightly against the wall in front of him to stop him from moving around too much.

So he instantly stopped moving, feeling worried that he might have angered one of the creatures that were touching his captor.

“⟟’⌰⌰ ⟒⌖⌿⌰⏃⟟⋏ ⌰⏃⏁⟒⍀, ☊⏃⌰⎍⋔.” the same voice spoke, the voice gently vibrating around him as he listened to the conversation. “⎎⍜⍀ ⋏⍜⍙, ⏃⌰⌰ ⟟ ⋏⟒⟒⎅ ⟟⌇ ⌿⟒⏃☊⟒, ⏃⋏⎅ ⟟’⌰⌰ ⏚⟒ ⟟⋏ ⋔⊬ ⍜⎎⎎⟟☊⟒ ⎎⍜⍀ ⏁⊑⟒ ⋔⍜⋔⟒⋏⏁.”

He wishes he could understand what the giant alien robot is saying and could speak in its language to tell it to release him.

But he instead fell silent as the robot began walking and removed its hand away from him, heading somewhere where he hoped it would not involve him getting sliced open or fed to babies.

* * *

Outside, the giant alien robot walked down the metal hallway and passed other robots, who looked surprised to see them, but looked confused when they noticed its stomach.

It did not pay any attention to the stares and continued with the walk before reaching a metal door with a button panel on the side.

The giant alien robot pressed a button on the panel, and the door automatically opened.

Once the door was opened, he stepped into a room, and the door automatically closed behind him as it had the same panel on the side of the wall.

After entering inside, it sighed and glanced down at its stomach, staring at the human they had recently rescued and eaten and had been with him through the unexpected adventure.

So he walked over to the chair and sat down on it, staring down at its stomach as there was movement coming from it.

Throughout their days on Earth, they never encountered a human in their life, knowing that meeting one of them would spell panic.

But now that they had  _ eaten _ one of them after rescuing them, they do not know what to do now.

Instead of staying silent, they moved their hand up and paused a little before gently poking what seemed to be the back of the human with a single digit.

* * *

Inside, the human yelped when a  _ finger _ was poked against his back, causing him to squirm in startlement from the sudden feeling of it.

“⍜⊑ ⊬⍜⎍’⍀⟒ ⏃⍙⏃☍⟒ ⏃⌰⍀⟒⏃⎅⊬?” The human stopped moving when he heard the giant alien robot’s voice spoke, glancing up at the top of the stomach. “⟟ ⏁⊑⍜⎍☌⊑⏁ ⊬⍜⎍ ⊑⏃⎅ ⎎⏃⌰⌰⟒⋏ ⏃⌇⌰⟒⟒⌿ ⏁⊑⍀⍜⎍☌⊑ ⏁⊑⟒ ⍀⟟⎅⟒ ⍜⍀ ⎎⍀⍜⋔ ⏁⊑⟒ ⌇⍾⎍⟟⍀⋔⟟⋏☌ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎅⟟⎅.”

He stayed silent after the giant alien robot spoke, confused about what it said to him.

With no chance of escape or getting out, he pleaded as he curled in a ball and hugged his knees with his arms, “Please let me out… I don’t want to be killed…”

* * *

Outside, the giant alien robot pursed its lips after hearing the plea from the human inside their stomach, feeling their core just crack from the tone of their voice.

Did… they seem like they were going to  _ kill _ him by how they eat him?

Even after they had rescued him from that enemy of theirs?

Gritting their teeth, they facepalmed themselves with their hand after he pleaded for his life, realizing that they speak English instead of their language.

They really needed to apologize to him and explain to him about his current situation.

Pausing a little, they stayed silent for a moment as they searched through their language documents and finally found English, choosing it, and added it to their voice box.

After choosing English, the giant alien robot asked, speaking in English, “Can you hear me now?”

* * *

The human perked after hearing his captor speak  _ English _ , disbelieving what his ears were hearing.

“Y-You can speak English?!” he exclaimed.

“Of course,” the giant alien robot answered. “I have copied six thousand and five hundred languages that your planet Earth has, including the ones that are from different universes.”

Half of him was relieved that his captor  _ does _ understand English, but the other half of him still felt depressed that he would be stuck inside its stomach.

“Alright…” he nodded. “But why am I in your stomach? What did I do to make you eat me?”

“Ah, that’s what I was about to explain,” he spoke as he felt the hand placed against his back. “You see, we  _ don’t _ digest organic matter.”

“I figured that,” the human huffed as he glanced to the side. “I fell asleep while you were flying and woke up when you were speaking.”

“That was seven hours ago,” the giant alien robot sighed. “The reason you are in my stomach is because I was protecting you from the Ugoir that was about to squish you.”

A confused expression appeared on his face after the giant alien robot explained, asking, “What is the ‘Ugior?’”

“‘Ugoir,’” the giant alien robot repeated, correcting him. “It’s an advanced alien species that creates giant robots to use as exoskeletons.”

The human listened as he perked from the explanation from them, feeling a little less kidnapped and sealed away.

“They never stop at anything that comes into their path until everything in the universe and galaxy is under their control.” the giant alien robot explained. “And even extinct some peaceful species we know…”

He notices the pause in the giant alien robot’s voice, asking, “What about your planet?”

“Destroyed.” the giant alien robot sighed. “The Ugoir arrived at our planet and killed off most of the people living there. A good half of the planet was wiped out because of the Oezlored, the army’s name.”

The human paused a little after they explained to him before asking, “How many people are there that looked like you?”

“Almost half of this ship we are inside,” the giant alien robot answered. “We all survived the war, but not enough to defeat an entire army of Ugoirs. We lost many friends from that fateful day.”

The human felt sorry for him for how they had lost many friends in the war, remembering wives crying that they had lost their husbands from the alien attacks.

“I… understand how that felt,” the human whispered. “I’ve heard wives cry about how they lost their husbands from the war we are in.”

A shift came from around them as he felt the giant alien robot move slightly, speaking, “Your species are fascinating of how brave they are of fighting against the Ugoirs. …I pitied them of how many lives were lost in the war.”

“I agree,” the human nodded in agreement. “I feel bad that you lost your friends in the war against them… Now our planet is doomed because of them.”

He slumped against the wall behind him in depression of how their planet will turn out like their planet but flinched a little when he felt a gentle pressure around him, but enough to feel like a hug.

“Do not worry,” the giant alien robot assured him. “Even if we had lost our planet to them, we would  _ not _ let them take control over this planet at all. If that means we have to lose our lives to it.”

The human perked from how  _ determined _ the giant alien robot sounded with the war and the battle against the Ugoirs, hearing it repeat in his mind.

He smiled a little after the giant alien robot assured him and reached over to the side of the stomach with a hand, gently patting the wall saying, “I understand. And we give our prayers and hopes to you to win the war.”

* * *

Outside, the giant alien robot smiled after the human inside their stomach responded to their determined speech.

To make them blush, they even smile more at the gentle pat on the side of their stomach.

“…Uh… how long am I going to be in here, though?” the human asked, sounding confused. “Am I going to be stuck in here forever?”

“Oh, no,” the giant alien robot chuckled. “You can come out whenever you want to, and to add, I don’t have any intestine if left inside for over a day or more.”

“So… I can stay here as long as I want without being digested or harmed?” the human asked, explaining in his own words.

“Yes, to sum things up,” the giant alien robot nodded.

The human inside his stomach sighed in relief and felt another pat on the side of their belly, saying, “I’m sorry if this is late, but thank you for rescuing me from that Ugoir. I wouldn’t be alive without your help.”

“You’re welcome,” the giant alien robot granted with a gentle nod to his head. “Now, about wanting to come out?”

“Oh, can I?” the human asked, sounding slightly sheepish. “I don’t think I want to spend my night in here.”

The giant alien robot nodded in agreement and turned towards the desk, placing their hands on each side of the surface.

* * *

Inside, the human looked confused about the silence for a moment before the walls of the stomach suddenly tightened, squeezing him in the middle of it.

He panicked at the thought of being crushed to death but was soon pushed up into the same esophagus he traveled through before, and before he knew it, he entered the mouth headfirst.

The human watched as the jaws parted, revealing what seemed to be a massive metal desk with a room he did not know of.

The head tipped down, and hands moved into sight as the giant alien robot gagged again as he popped out from the mouth.

He landed front first in the cupped palms of the giant alien robot, and the last of him slipped out of the mouth, finally being out of the tight, slimy, and soft stomach he was in before.

A shudder went down his spine after finally being freed, seeing he was coated in clear saliva from head to toe and was dripping it all over the palms.

He looked up at the giant alien robot with a sheepish expression, asking, “Got a towel?”

The giant alien robot nodded and placed him down on the counter gently as he sat there dripping with saliva, shaking his hands to get some of it off from him.

“Are all alien’s stomachs always  _ this _ slimy?” he asked with slight annoyance.

“Well, depends on how slimy it is,” the giant alien robot explained. “From some Minis back at Zisarvis, they said that Graeme had the slimiest stomach.”

A confused expression appeared on the human’s face after the giant alien robot explained as they turned around with a large towel in their hand.

“Oh, a friend of mine,” they explained. “Zisarvis is the name of our planet, and Graeme was one of the members of the war. He is one of the crew members on this ship.”

“Wait a minute,” the human spoke, taking the large towel into their hands and wiping themselves with it. “What ship am I on?”

The giant alien robot smiled a little and sat down in the chair again, watching as the human dried himself off from the saliva.

“You are on the  _ Battleship Helios Executioner, _ or known as the  _ BS Helios Executioner _ .” the giant alien robot explained.

The human glanced around at his new surroundings at how the room is, looking like an office from a ship on the water, but notices that they were  _ underwater _ from how the glass windows were covered in dark blue water.

“Wait, is the ship is submerged underwater?” he asked, mentioning over to the windows.

“Yes,” the giant alien robot nodded. “We crash-landed on Earth after a failed attempt at fighting against the Oezlored, only for them to take over the world.”

He paused a little after explaining the story to the human, glancing away from him with a slightly disappointed expression on their face.

The human noticed the disappointed expression on the giant robot alien’s face after finishing cleaning himself off from the saliva and said, assuring the giant being, “Don’t worry. You’ll get them next time.”

After assuring the giant alien robot, they smiled and reached over to the human, gently rubbing the top of his head with a single, careful digit.

“Thank you,” he thanked. “Although, what is your name?”

The human placed the towel down on the desk and answered with a polite bow, after they removed their hand from him, “My name is Kirishima Daiki. But, I prefer being called Daiki.”

The giant alien robot bowed back in response and answered, “My name in my original native tongue is hard to translate, but my name in yours is Armani.”

Daiki blushed a little at the name Armani has, enjoying how it rolls off his tongue and how strong it sounded too.

“I see you like my name,” Armani remarked, smiling a little with cheekiness.

Daiki blushed a shade after Armani mentioned, stammering, “I-It is strong.”

Armani chuckled again after Daiki stammered and placed a hand down, confusing Daiki as he glanced up at him with a confused expression on his face.

“Oh, I want to show you around the  _ BS Helios Executioner _ ,” Armani explained. “It  _ is _ unwise for someone to leave a friend without a map of where they are going.”

That seemed to be one thing that Daiki can agree to, not wanting himself to be lost in the massive ship with no one else with him to help.

Not only that, he does not feel like he wanted to be around anyone else who  _ hates _ humans and could harm him.

So, he climbed into Armani’s palm, wrapping his arm around his thumb for protection from accidentally falling off.

Once Daiki was on Armani’s hand, Armani curled his fingers inward to protect Daiki and lifted him up from the desk.

Daiki’s heart thumped against his chest nervously at the thought of being dropped to the ground but relaxed when he was at Armani’s collar.

“Best if you climb onto my shoulder,” Armani spoke as Daiki glanced up at him. “I need both hands.”

Daiki nodded his head, and Armani lifted his hand up to his shoulder, near his head, so he can listen to Daiki talking.

Being careful, Daiki removed one arm from Armani’s thumb and reached over to his shoulder, gently gripping onto a piece of metal, then removing the other, pulling himself onto his shoulder.

Once on his shoulder, Daiki repositioned himself to be comfortable on Armani’s shoulder, even close to his neck, to make himself feel safe since he is free from being held in his hand.

“Are you comfortable?” Armani asked, glancing over at him with his optics.

Daiki was silent for a moment, feeling a nervous twist in his stomach about being up in the air with nothing supporting him.

But, knowing that Armani  _ is _ careful with him, Daiki nodded his head silently, gripping his hand tighter on the neck armor close to Armani’s neck.

After Daiki answered Armani’s question, Armani placed his hands on the desk and pushed his chair backwards, being careful with Daiki on his shoulder from accidentally falling off.

Daiki nervously watched as Armani stood back up to his full height, feeling like he was on top of a  _ moveable _ skyscraper.

But,  _ this _ moving skyscraper is an alien transforming robot from outer space.

Armani stepped around his desk and headed over to the door, taking gradual strides and some slow movement.

Then, he pressed a password into the panel that opened the door.

It  _ is _ almost like the glass doors back at the supermarkets Daiki sees every time.

After Armani opened the door, he stepped out into the hallway as Daiki looked around, feeling nervous about meeting other alien robots like him.

Despite being on the side with the good guys… he does not know if  _ all _ of them like seeing a human around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
